


One Year Later

by magicsophicorn



Series: Three's not a crowd (until the Charmings arrive) [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina plans a surprise for her lovers on their one year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Sequel to [Happy Birthday Regina](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3271562).
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWAN_SECRETS!!! :D

It was amazing how much difference a year could make. 365 days and her life was unrecognisable.

This time last year Regina had been expecting to spend her birthday alone, but then had received the most wonderful surprise from Emma and Ruby. They had kept on surprising her, and now here they were. Their first year anniversary. Her birthday.

Tonight, however, Regina was planning to surprise them.

When she heard the front door opening Regina stepped out into the hallway. She was wearing nothing but a pair of black high heeled shoes.

Emma and Ruby stopped in their tracks, their jaws dropping open in unison. That was precisely the reaction she had been aiming for.

Regina's lips curved upwards and she beckoned to her lovers to follow as she entered the living room.

She had moved all the furniture to the sides of the room a few hours earlier, and had set up an area in the middle of the space covered in soft blankets and cushions.

Regina snapped her fingers and all of Ruby and Emma's clothing disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Okay that's officially the best trick ever…" Ruby began, but Regina quieted her by stepping up and kissing her firmly. She then turned to Emma and kissed her as well.

Regina then took a few steps backwards away from her girlfriends. She could see the confusion on their faces and it only made her smile wider, knowing what was about to happen next.

Regina placed her hands on her stomach and slowly slid them up her body until she was cupping her breasts, delighting in the shuddered gasps that fell from Emma and Ruby's lips.

She had enchanted her kisses so that tonight her lovers would feel anything she felt as if it were happening to their own bodies.

She pinched her nipples to really get the message across, and judging from the whimper that came from Emma, and the way Ruby bit her lip, it had been received loud and clear.

"Sit," Regina commanded, and her lovers obeyed without question. Regina sat in the armchair in front of the blankets, looking down on her lovers like a queen on her throne.

She trailed one hand down across her stomach, leaving the other caressing her breast. Ruby and Emma's eyes followed the movement of her hand, waiting in anticipation for what would happen next. Regina did love to tease though. When her hand reached the apex of her thighs she slid it down, just to the right of where she, and her rapt audience, wanted it. She pushed her legs apart, baring herself entirely to her lovers. Ruby leaned forward and Regina quickly removed her hand, shaking her finger no.

"Not yet. For now, you watch and _feel._ "

Regina quickly brought her hand back down, running three fingers across her folds. She was already wet from the way her lovers were devouring her with their eyes. She'd always been a bit of an exhibitionist.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked along the length of one finger, tasting herself and knowing that Ruby and Emma would be too. They both moaned in unison, and the sound was even more delicious. 

Regina dropped her hand back down, for as much as she enjoyed teasing her lovers she herself was getting too desperate for more. She pushed two fingers inside herself, and all three of them moaned together at the sensation. She pumped her fingers, slowly at first, but growing faster as the sound of her lovers' panting drove her onwards.

Ruby and Emma were both sitting with their legs spread, as though their bodies hadn't quite realised that they didn't need to be in that position to experience what they were currently feeling. They were holding hands and clutching the blankets beneath them.

Regina knew that Emma in particular enjoyed watching her lovers pleasuring each other, or themselves, and so to be able to do so and feel it all herself would be particularly spectacular.

She circled her thumb over her clit, pressing hard, the way Ruby liked it. All three of them were gasping for breath, their bodies shining with sweat.

Regina twisted her fingers inside herself, hitting just the right spot. Her orgasm rushed through her body and she desperately tried to keep her eyes open so that she could watch Ruby and Emma come undone with her. 

Their cries of pleasure mingled together in the air, and Regina had barely managed to remove her fingers from herself when Emma and Ruby were both on her, mouths and hands everywhere, feeling every caress they gave her on themselves as well. They pulled her down from her chair onto the blankets with them, and Regina couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be a very long, very interesting, night.


End file.
